


Here in my Arms

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Sad Reader, insecure reader, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: When your husband Ivar is getting ready to lead a raid in another country you start to feel insecure. You are only insecure because you are sad and you hate to be separated from Ivar for a long period of time. Ivar finds out and he tries to comfort you.





	Here in my Arms

You always dreaded the day when all of the Viking men had to go raiding because that meant that your husband Ivar had to leave as well. He is the leader of the great heathen army after all. He is so proud of that and you were proud of him. You loved that your husband got excited about something. He has been in a lot of pain with is legs lately and it concerned you. He tried to hide it from you because he did not want to worry you. You tried to talk to him about it but he would just brush it off and say that he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. That did not help you believe him at all. 

As the day, that he would leave, grew closer you started to to get really sad and worried. Ivar has been so busy planning you have not seen much of each other in the past few days. You tried not to let it bother you but it started to. You were lonely and you started to think if Ivar would really miss you or not. It was clear that he did not really miss you right now. If he did he would be with you right now. 

That night as you lay in bed alone, you could not help but cry. So, of course that had to be the exact moment that Ivar walked into your shared bedroom. He noticed you were crying and he dropped his crutch immediately and crawled into bed with you. He pulled you to his chest and tried to calm you down the best way that he could. He ran his fingers through your hair and wiped away your tears. 

“Y/N, what is wrong love? Why are you crying”, he asked looking concerned. 

You could barely talk through all of your sobbing. “I- I feel so alone Ivar. You are leaving in a few days and I am starting to worry that you will not miss me or want to return to me.” 

“Listen very closely to me Y/N. I love you and I know I have been too busy to notice that you were feeling sad and lonely. I cannot express to you how truly sorry I am for neglecting you sweetheart. Seeing you crying like this breaks my heart. So, please do not cry love because I am here now”, he said with so much sadness and love in his eyes and his voice. 

He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him until you were chest to chest. He put one hand on your cheek while the other was wrapped around your waist, holding you in firmly in place. 

“I will always love you and of course I will miss you sweetness. You are the one and only women that has been able to make me love for the first time. You demolished the walls that I had so carefully put up. You allowed me to love you with such a passion that I did not know that I was capable of. I never would have been able to make it this far without you Y/N. I promise you that no matter what I’ll always come back to you. You are the love of my life and I cannot imagine a life without you in it.” 

After he said those lovely words, that brought more tears to your eyes, he kissed you with a passion that would never feel from him again. You pulled back and looked at him now feeling guilty for ever thinking that he did not love you. 

“I love you so much Ivar. I am so sorry that I ever doubted your love for me. You know how I get so caught up in my own thoughts and then I start to overthink things. That then turns into over worrying. I will never doubt your love for me ever again.”

“Y/N, I know you love me sweetheart. It is totally okay to feel that darling but when you start to assume something please ask me before you take it to heart. I am yours for the next few days. There is no more planning to do for the raid. Now, I intend to make you forget about your troublesome thoughts. For now let us get some sleep and then tomorrow I am all yours and you are all mine.” 

You cuddled up to Ivar and could not help the smile that spread across your face. Ivar loves you and he will come back to you. You have an amazing and supportive husband. You are the luckiest woman in all of Kattegat. As you lay awake, in your husband’s strong arms, you could not help but think about what tomorrow would bring. You wondered what Ivar had in store for you. Would he make you stay in bed all day and make love to you? Just that thought alone was enough to make you wet but Ivar was already asleep. You knew you needed to fall asleep as well but all you could think about was how good it would feel to finally lay with your husband after not being intimate with him for so long. 

You craved to feel him inside of you and him telling you how good you felt around him. How much he loved feeling your walls squeeze around his cock. You could not help wanting to get yourself off while he slept. It would feel so much better if he was the one touching you but you will take what you can get. You did not realize that Ivar was awake. He had been awoken by you moaning his name as you fingered yourself. You gasped when he pinned you to the bed.

“Oh, Y/N you know better then to get yourself off without me. You will have you be punished. After your punishment I will help you with your problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I would love to read what you think about it.


End file.
